


Let Me Entertain You

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, Kink Week, Lapdance, Lingerie, Strip Tease, Teasing, fem!queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: Queen & Borhap Kink Week Day 4.Prompt: Strip TeasePairing: Maylor
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Kink Week Queen & BoRhap.





	Let Me Entertain You

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic from the softer side of kinky!
> 
> Again, if you like it...you know what to do ;)

’’Babe, I’m home!”

Brianna announced as she shut the door behind herself, shrugging off her coat and hanging it. Her muscles were tense and her head was still buzzing: another awfully busy day that made her yearn for home and the tender care of her lover.

’’In the bedroom.” Came Regina’s voice, and Brianna felt a familiar warmth spreading through her chest, her lips immediately curling into a smile. She couldn’t wait to sweep Regina up in a hug, squeeze her close and tight, inhaling her sweet scent; after a long, hard day, that was the best possible way to rewind.

She pranced into the bedroom, her smile widening as she spotted Regina on the bed, beautiful as ever, in that gorgeous silk kimono Brianna has gotten her for her last birthday.

’’Hello, there.” Regina purred softly, slipping off the bed with the elegance of a cat, coming to wrap her arms around Brianna’s neck.

’’Long day, was it?”

Brianna could only groan in response. She pulled Regina into a deep kiss, humming against her soft, sweet lips. God, how much she needed this.

She let out a soft hum when Regina deepened the kiss, her tongue dragging across Brianna’s lower lip, making her shudder.

’’I’m sorry.” Brianna sighed as she pulled away. ’’I’m so tired, Princess, I’m not sure if I would be any good for you tonight.”

Regina let out a soft laugh, cupping Brianna’s cheek gently, letting her thumb trace her cheekbones.

’’Don’t worry about it.” Regina whispered, and her voice spiked something deep within Brianna.

’’I have a little bit of a surprise for you. But you just have to watch.”

Brianna couldn’t help but shiver slightly at Regina’s purr and her smirk. She really was cat-like tonight, ready to play with the mouse.

And to be honest, Brianna was more than happy to be her prey tonight, whatever she was planning.

’’Take a seat.” Regina said softly after pressing another kiss onto Brianna’s lips, grinning as her girlfriend chased after her lips when she pulled away. Brianna pouted a little, not feeling like taking her hand off her beautiful girlfriend, but there was a look of determination on Regina’s face that made her walk over to the large, plush armchair, and she took her place.

Regina stood before her with a smile. ’’Let me entertain you tonight, love.”

God, that voice again. That sensual, low rasp that made goosebumps rise all over Brianna’s skin.

Brianna watched intently as Regina popped a CD into the player, sending her a little wink over her shoulder. Slow, sensual music filled the room, and Brianna already felt her head swim.

Regina sashayed back to her, her hand going for the sash of the kimono, and she pulled on it slowly, ever so slowly, never taking her eyes off her girlfriend. It was almost agonizingly slow as the silky material finally opened. Regina softly pushed the lapels aside, and Brianna drew in a sharp breath as she caught the tiniest glance of something red and something lacy underneath.

She was practically transfixed as Regina softly swayed her hips to the music, humming ever so slightly. Her cheeks were adorably pink, with an almost shy blush, but her smirk and her eyes were dangerous, the perfect combination of a sweet angel and a wild, seductive demon.

Regina let the kimono slip off her shoulders, just halfway down, crossing her arms before her middle as to not show too much yet, but enough for Brianna to start squirming in her seat, just the tiniest hint of something sexy and delicate that Regina knew will definitely blow her mind.

She let the music wash over her, fill her to the very core, her movements soft and fluid, perfectly in rhythym with the humming beat. For a second it seemed like she was just dancing for her own entertainment, just for fun, forgetting about Brianna in the room; but she absolutely had her eyes on her lover, dedicating her all her attention.

Brianna’s hands were literally itching to just grab Regina and finally pull the damn kimono off, that gorgeous thing blocking her way of seeing her girlfriend in her full glory; but Regina did tell her to just watch, to just enjoy it, and so she moderated herself with sheer willpower.

Regina smirked softly at her impatience before finally having mercy on her, letting the kimono fall to the floor behind her, and the little gasp Brianna let out was the most rewarding thing she has ever heard.

’’Holy shit.” Brianna breathed, her pupils blown wide as she raked her eyes over her girlfriend’s form.

’’You look…amazing.”

Regina chuckled softly. She knew she looked good in red: that was her power color. Nothing made Brianna lose her damn mind as much as Regina all dressed up in red lace for her. The lingerie wasn’t anything complicated, just a lovely lacy bra with the tiniest thong that barely covered her, but the way it stood out against her pale skin would make everyone go buckwild around her.

’’I hoped you would like it.” Regina purred, rolling her hips to the music, her hands coming up to tease over her soft skin, tracing light patterns onto the soft skin of her stomach.

’’I do.” Brianna groaned, her eyes following Regina’s hands as she let them dance across her stomach, her hips, before coming up to cup herself through her bra, letting out a soft moan that made Brianna shiver.

’’Can I touch you?” Brianna asked, licking her suddenly dry lips as Regina gave herself another squeeze. ’’Please, Princess. Let me touch you.”

’’Well, if you’re asking so nicely…” Regina giggled softly, making the last few steps that separated them as elegantly and as lightly as possible, before straddling Brianna’s lap.

Brianna didn’t waste any time before grabbing Regina’s hips, hooking her thumbs under the straps of the thong, not pulling it down, just enjoying the way her hand slipped between the flimsy material and Regina’s warm skin.

Regina grinned down at her before she started rolling her hips again, making Brianna let out another soft groan.

’’Fuck.” Brianna chuckled lowly, watching hungrily as Regina grinded down on her.

’’You have no idea what you do to me.”

Regina gave her another smirk in response as she rolled her hips down again, marvelling in the way Brianna softly bucked her hips upwards.

The blonde wrapped her arms around Brianna’s neck before leaning in to press their lips together, tugging on Brianna’s bottom lip with her teeth slightly, making her growl into her mouth.

Brianna’s hands were now roaming all over her body, possessively grabbing at her lace-clad breasts and her ass, fingers digging into the soft skin, and Regina let her explore, basking in the feeling of being so wanted, so desired.

She pushed herself away with a cheeky wink, and Brianna growled, only to let out a soft hum as Regina turned around to grind her butt against her crotch. Brianna couldn’t resist giving her butt one firm spank, making Regina let out a soft gasp as she playfully swatted her hand away.

’’I’m being nice to you, don’t abuse me.”

’’Right. Sorry, Princess.” Brianna chuckled, leaning forward to press a kiss onto the skin she just slapped before playfully biting into the firm globe, making Regina let out a yelp and then a moan.

She turned back to slid into Brianna’s lap again, and Brianna was now helping her grind down, grabbing onto her hips and pulling her flush against her crotch, letting out soft little moans at the nearly not enough, but nonetheless delicious friction.

Regina rocked against her until the song ended, looking into her eyes with another shit-eating grin, her own eyes glinting mischievously.

’’Are you still feeling tired?” She asked with a soft pout, grinding her hips down again for good measure.

Brianna returned her smirk, before grabbing onto her thighs as she stood up with her, making Regina squeal and grab onto her shoulders for balance.

’’Not tired at all.” Brianna smirked as she threw Regina down onto the bed, climbing on top.

The blonde grinned, pulling her down into another deep kiss.

The night was still relatively young; it was better if they made the most of it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr at bambirex,
> 
> or
> 
> bambirexwrites, where I take requests about fem!queen and fem!borhap, so feel free to drop by and send me something! :))


End file.
